Everything Burns
by lil kiki love
Summary: Why Neji? Why did you have to die? You left me alone! You said you wouldn't leave me alone! That you would always be there for me!"Gaara said as he cried out the pain that he felt form losing the love of his life. All those years ago. His husband Neji Hyuuga. Character death. PLEASE REVIEW


Everything Burns

_He sits in his corner, singing himself to sleep. Wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to no longer cries to note to self. No tears left to wash away. Just diaries of empty pages. Feelings gone a stray. But she will sing_

_"Why Neji? Why did you have to die? You left me alone! You said you wouldn't leave me alone! That you would always be there for me!" Gaara cried out the pain that he felt form losing the love of his life. barely 2 months ago. His husband Neji Hyuuga_

_(Flashback)_

_" Neji, please don't get hurt. You need to get through this with me. I need you to be with me forever. " Gaara said._

_" Gaara, I promise that, we will get through this together. I won't let this fire or the Akatsuki win this battle. No more innocents dying because of the Akatsuki. " Neji said ._

_" OK. I love you, Neji." Gaara said as pulled Neji into a passionate kiss._

_" I love you too. And we will get through this together. " Neji said after the kiss was broken._

_" OK." Gaara said._

_Neji pulled Gaara into a passionate kiss. They put all of there emotions into this one kiss. All of their love, hope and their fears of what could happen as they fight the broke the kiss and went over to the group he was a signed to as Gaara went to his as well. Then the battle began._

_At first the Akatsuki seemed to be winning. But the shinobi's fought back harder then before and turned to battle in to their favor. Gaara used his sand to help fight of some of the Akatsuki that were terrorizing the village. When he was hit in the shoulder by a kunai from behind. He turned around to come face to face with his attacker, Tobi. He took out the kunai out of his shoulder and poured his chakara on to the blade as he took out to kunai's with exploding tags and throw the blades as Tobi started to run at him. Tobi dodged the kunai's as he ran at Gaara and throw kunai's at dodged them all when Tobi throw another one that went over Gaara's shoulder. And that's when Gaara heard a all to familiar cry of pain. He turned around as he heard the cry from behind him just in time to see his husband fall to his knees with a kunai in back. Just as his own opponent Madara Uchiha stab him in the chest._

_"NEJI! NO!" Gaara screamed as his vision went red. All that he knew is that when his vision clear he was right by his husband's side with Neji's head in his lap. And Madara and Tobi's dead body only 5 feet away._

**Til everything burns**

**While everyone screams**

**Burning their lies**

**Burning my dreams**

**All of this hate**

**And all of this pain**

**I'll burn it all down**

**As my anger reigns**

**Til everything burns**

_"Neji please don't die. I need you. " Gaara said as cried into Neji's chest._

_"Gaara..." Neji said as he took a shallow breath and touched Gaara's shoulder._

_"Neji! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.I should of protected you." Gaara cried as looked into Neji's eyes._

_"Gaara its not your fault. Its Madara's and Tobi's fault. Please don't blame yourself." Neji said as he stroked Gaara's cheek._

_"Neji, please that your going to be OK. Please.." Gaara pleaded._

_"I'm sorry. But I'm not going to make it." Neji said._

_"No! Neji, you have to make it. I can't live with out you. I just can't..." Gaara said as he cried even harder._

_" Gaara, promise me that you will not follow me in death. And that you will try to move on. Please. Because you have to live. i wouldnt be able to forgive myself if you killed your self just to be with me even in death." Neji said as he used his thumb to wipe away Gaara's tears and kissed him._

_"I promise you that I will not follow you. But I can't promise you that I will be able to move on. Because my heart will always be long to you even in death." Gaara said._

_" Pleases try to find love again. Be happy for me. My heart will always belong to you as well. Please kiss me before I die. Please..." Neji said._

_"I will." Gaara said as he kissed his husband for the last time. The two lovers put all of there love for each other in to this last kiss. The last kiss that they will share with each other. When the kiss was broken with his last breath Neji's said_

_"I love you, Gaara. My lovely Araiguma ." Neji said as he smiled up at his husband for the last time._

_"I love you too,Neji. My beautiful husband. " Gaara said as he felt his husbands body go limp within his arms. He smiled as the tears ran down his face as he saw the smile on his husbands face and closed his eyes._

_(Flashback ended)_

_On that night all the shinobi's that died were buried. All the other shinobi's mourned the lose of the their comrades, lovers, teammates and friends. But the one that mourned the most was Gaara. He couldn't stop crying for his whole world came burning down the moment that Neji died. Neji was his everything. And without him, he feels empty and broken._

**Til everything burns**

**While everyone screams**

**Burning their lies**

**Burning my dreams**

**All of this hate**

**And all of this pain**

**I'll burn it all down**

**As my anger reigns**

_( 2 months later)_

_It has been two montsihs since Neji's death. And a week and a half since Gaara found out that he was pregnant with his and Neji baby. Gaara is so happy to be having a baby, Neji's baby. Neji and him had always thought of having kids. Ever since they found out that they could have kids of their own with out having to adopt, thanks to the Shukaku._

_"I hope that you look just like your daddy Neji. I'm sorry baby that he died before you were born. But the others and I will make sure that you know everything there is to know about him. Your daddy was a good man. Who died a hero. I know that if he was alive, he would be right here by our side talking to you with me. I love you baby." Gaara said as he wiped away the tears that were on his cheeks._

_**Till everything burns**_

_**Everything burns**_

_**(Everything burns)**_

_**Everything Burns**_

_**Watching it all fade away**_

_**Everyone screams**_

_**Everyone screams**_

_**(Watching it all fade away)**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**While everyone screams**_

_**Burning their lies**_

_**Burning my dreams**_

_**watching it all fade away**_

" _I love you, Neji"_

" _I love you too, Gaara."_


End file.
